


Beautiful Relationship In Wanna One

by secretidentityX



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), Wanna One Go - Fandom
Genre: 2Sung - Freeform, Alone In Room, Busan Accent, Fighting, Fluff, Jisung Mom, Kissing, M/M, Meeting, Mention Of Wanna One Go, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Ongniel, PanWink - Freeform, Secret Messages, Talking, Texting, Yelling, accusing, jinhwi, laughing, peeking, secret, worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/secretidentityX
Summary: This story was basically about Wanna One's famous pairings, it's fluffy and slightly angst (?)First story was about Jinhwi that's still oblivious with their feelings.Second story was about Panwink, where Guanlin is too protective with Jihoon, and still thought that he's just a special friends(?)Third story was about Ongniel, where Daniel and Seongwoo didn't know what to do with their relationshipFourth story is still in progress, I'll tell you about it when I'm done.





	Beautiful Relationship In Wanna One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing a Wanna One's ff...other Wannables I'm sorry for my grammar...I'm still searching for a beta reader T^T...if you're unsatisfied with the ending you might want to read the end notes

Jihoon P.O.V

      Here was jihoon walking to their Wanna One's dorm from the nearby convenience store. It's already 12 am, he woke up when his stomach grumbled in his sleep. 

    He was walking back after buying chocolates,  his manager would be pissed if he know about it. 

   He only need to turn right around the corner to arrive at their dorm, but then he saw his two dongsaeng. Jinyoung and Daehwi, standing under the street lamp, just like a scene in k-drama, Jinyoung was leaning down and his hands was on Daehwi's face and Daehwi was tilting his face up with his eyes closed.

    He was shocked and automatically hide behind the wall. He tried to hear whatever they were talking about, but he was too far to actually hear them. He took a peek when they were starting to walk inside the house.

    _'Jinyoung and Daehwi were kissing?!'_  He waited for thirty minutes before deciding to go back inside the house.

   He put his snacks inside the fridge and sit on the couch, thinking about the whole situation. He heard door opening and he thought that it was them. "Hyung?" A half asleep with a bed hair Guanlin appeared in front of him. "Guanlin, don't spook me like that." He screamed while whispering, with his index finger on his plump lips. "Hyung, what are you doing?" Guanlin asked while rubbing his eyes. "I was-" He remembered what he saw and stopped. "Hmm?" Guanlin look at him while squinting his eyes. "I-I was hungry." He lied, averting his eyes from Guanlin. "Okay." Guanlin said and sit beside him. "What about you?" He asked him, it was weird for him to be awake at this hour, because every time they went to sleep he would sleep like a corpse and will only wake up if someone wake him up. "It's cold, when I woke up you're already gone, I was searching for you." He said hugging the 'Winnie the Pooh' pillow. Jihoon look at him for a moment before smiling. "Then let's go back to bed, you must be tired right?" He said grabbing his hand and pulling him to their room's. He pushed back the shocking memory in his mind, leaving the problem for the next morning, for now he only wanted to settle down with his cute donsaeng in the bed. He wanted to talk about it, but Guanlin was still a young innocent boy, he needed to talk with someone who is more mature and he knew exactly who was that person. "Goodnight Hyung." Guanlin said beside him. "Good night." He replied before closing his eyes. He was out cold after a few seconds.

* * *

-Guanlin P.O.V-

    Guanlin sat up when he heard quiet snore behind him. He looked at the owner of the cute snore he just heard. He knew that Jihoon was hiding something behind him. He gripped his hands into fist. If his Hyung didn't want to tell him then he will dig the secret by himself.'Two can play this game.' He thought with a smirk. He hated it when the man hide something from him. It felt like he wasn't good enough to hear what his friends need. He felt like a failure as a friend. He was absolutely not fan boying over Jihoon He laid back after staring at his fist for a moment. He closed his eyes and drifted back into his dream.

* * *

* * *

 

   - 3rd person P.O.V-

    It was morning and as usual, the members would have breakfast together at the table before continuing their work outside. Jihoon have photo shoot with Daniel today.

    They sit at the table, it was Daniel and Seongwoo turn to make the breakfast.

    "Seongwoo hyung! Don't put that thing in the egg." Daniel yelled as the older tried to put ketchup in the egg. "Why? It taste better with it." He pouted. "Hyung, just serve that sandwiches on the table, okay?" He pointed at the plate that was full with various types of sandwiches. "Can I eat one?" Seongwoo said as he put the plate on the table. "No." Daniel said while cooking the egg rolls. "Cheapskate." He complained as he sit on his chair. "Hyung don't you remember when you said that you only wanted to taste my fries?" Daniel was still holding grudge on him because if that. "Yes and I already said sorry right?" The other laughed hearing their cute bickering. "I'll only forgive you if you buy me the shirt that we saw last week." He said as he finished cooking. "Okay, I'll buy it, happy?" Daniel nodded happily, with a smile that showed his cute bunny teeth.

    "Hyung hurry up and sit, we are hungry." Daehwi said rubbing his flat stomach. Jihoon turned his face to look at him. Jinyoung was sitting at Daehwi's right. He put on his fake smile, hoping that no one would realise it. "Yeah Hyung, hurry up." He whined. "Alright, alright." Daniel sit beside Seongwoo. "Thank you for the food." They said in unison. 

    Guanlin knew that the man beside him was faking his smile just now. It wasn't hard when you knew how they would look like when they was sad, happy or disappointed. He tried to say something when suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up, his manager told him to come quickly because his schedule started earlier than they expected. "Ah, I'm going first, my work started earlier this morning." He said to Jihoon and the members. "Bye, bye Guanlin." Jihoon said and waved, they others waved at him too telling him to work hard.

     After Guanlin went to his job they continued eating their breakfast while exchanging stories. Jihoon realised that Daehwi's arms were around Jinyoung's waist. It wasn't anything new, it was a normal thing to them as they kept watching the two doing something like that. But after what he saw last night? No it's in the morning, whatever, he felt like it was a new thing. 

    They finally went to their jobs after they finished their meals.

* * *

    "Daniel Hyung, can I talk to you, about something." He said after they finished with their jobs. They were taking a short break in a cafe. "What is it?" Daniel asked. "Um, it's about Jinyoung and Daehwi." He said as he twirl his phone on the table. "What about them?" Daniel was texting with Seongwoo, he was listening and texting at the same time, don't ask how did he did it, it's called multitasking. "I-Well-I saw them kissing last night." Daniel stopped texting and put his phone on the table. "Then what are we going to talk? Isn't it normal?" He mean that like how friends were. "No, not like that. They were kissing on lips." He said as he blushed. "What?!" Daniel thought that Jihoon was talking about that friendly kiss or something. "Yes and I saw them in front if my eyes." He said while pointing at his pretty eyes. "Do you think they're in that kind of relationship?" Daniel asked. Jihoon shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know." He said looking so confused. "I know that they are close, but I don't think that they are in that kind of relationship." Jihoon said. "We can't just discuss it between us, we need to talk with the other members too." Daniel suggest to him. "Then when?" It was a good idea but when will they be able to do that if the two would be with them as they are in one group. "Let me ask their schedule first."

Daniel: Hey guys what is your schedule for today?

   He sent it to all of them expect for Jihoon, Jinyoung and Daehwi. 

Seongwoo: I'm already done for today ^♡^. Why?

Jisung: I will be done in 2 pm.

Minhyun:I'm already done, do you need something? 

Jaehwan:I'm already at home.

Woojin: I'm on my way home. Do want me to grab something for you Hyung?

Guanlin: I just need to do some interview and my work will be done after that.

Sungwoon: I'm done, need something? 

  They replied to him almost instantly. Then he sent back to them. 

Daniel:We need to have emergency meeting. Come back home at 2 pm.

    Suddenly he remembered the two, he needed to stall them for as long as he can. So he sent another message to the two of them.

Daniel: Hey, can you help me?

Jinyoung: Sure Hyung

Daehwi: Okay Hyung, what is it?

Daniel to Jinyoung: Can you meet with Daehwi, only through telepathy.

Daniel to Daehwi: Jinyoung will try to find you through telepathy, go to the place that you two know except for the house. And after that you need to go to the amusement park and do some mission, play 3 ride  over there and take picture with you wearing animal headband. 

    Wow it's a long message. 

Jinyoung:Is it for wanna one go?

Daehwi: Wanna one go mission? 

Daniel: Yups.

Jinyoung: Okay

Daehwi: Im in >♡<

   "Done, let's go back after we finish our drink." He said to Jihoon. Before he get the chance to put back his phone in his jean's pocket, there was another buzz. He check it and smiled. 

Seongwoo: Hey don't ignore me.

Daniel: Sorry...What's going on?

Seongwoo: I'm walking around the corner from my jobs site and saw this.

     There was picture attached. Seongwoo was holding the shirt that he wanted very much with a wide smile.

Daniel: Hyung buy it for me please

Seongwoo: Don't worry I've buy it for the two of us >_<

Daniel: I love you Hyung!! >♡<

Seongwoo: Love you too ♡○♡

    Daniel chuckled at the weird emotication Seongwoo just sent. 

Daniel: Can't wait to see it at home. See you there Hyung

Seongwoo:K...bye2 >♡0

   Daniel looked at his emotication again before laughing. 

    "What is it Hyung?" Jihoon said as he smirked while looking at the man who was making funny faces awhile ago.

    "Nothing~" He said putting his index finger on his lips. "Let's go now." He said standing up from his seat. Jihoon followed from behind with a smile. "Hyung you were texting with Seongwoo Hyung, right?" He laughed when it looked like he hit the bull eyes. "Shut up, it is not." Daniel said while chuckling. "Really?" Jihoon asked, messing with him. They walked to the car messing with each other.

*

    When they arrived at home it seems like all of the members except for the two, were home.

    They opened the door,  saying that they've arrived at home.

   "Jihoon Hyung, Daniel Hyung." Guanlin yelled at them. "Hey guys lets talk in the living room. And bring some snacks." He announced. 

    Woojin come from the kitchen holding snacks and soft drinks. "What with all this commotion?" He asked while eating Pocky. They all sit in the living room looking at Daniel. 

    Jihoon put up his hand before talking. "So, last night-" He said with a scared face. "I-" Guanlin stood up abruptly and looked at him with a betrayed face. "Did you sleep with someone? Some girl? You are an adult I know it but-" He said with tears in his eyes. All of them look at him with opened mouth. "What?! Guanlin it's not that!" Jihoon was standing up too and started yelling. He didn't want to yell, but somehow this kind of situation made you want to yell. "Then what?!" Jihoon wanted to tell him that he misunderstood the situation. "It's not like that! I'm not even an adult" He started to walked toward Guanlin. Guanlin was starting to walk away from that place when suddenly someone yelled at them. "Stop it right now!" It was pissed off Jisung. Oh my god, they just made mom mad. "You two sit down." He pointed at the floor. "Now say sorry to each other and hug." He fold his arms on his chest. 

   They sit side by side and still refusing to look at each other. "Look at each other." Jisung glared at them. Jihoon looked at Guanlin in the corner of his eyes before turning to look at him. "I'm-I'm sorry." He pouted. Guanlin scratched his neck shyly. "I'm sorry Hyung, for accusing you." Jihoon smiled at him and he replied it with a bright smile showing all of his white teeth. Jihoon looked at the other. "About what I was saying-" Jisung put up his hand stopping him from talking. "Hug, so that we know that you're already okay." All of them were watching at the two poor boys. "Hyung..." Guanlin said opening his arms for him. They exchange hug in front of the others and mom. 

    They break the hug after hearing okay from Jisung. "So, last night, I was walking from the convenient store when I saw Jinyoung and Daehwi, they're, I don't know, I think they were kissing with each other." The others looked at him in disbelief. "Are they-" Woojin said clamping his mouth with his hand. "I don't know." Jihoon just shook his head. "Do you think we need to talk with them about this?" Jisung suggested to them. "Yeah, lets just ask them, maybe you just imagining things?" Seongwoo said. "Yeah it's better for us just to ask." Daniel supported. "Lets ask them." Guanlin add. "Yeah." Jihoon said with a nod. "Lets ask them during dinner time." Minhyun said. They all nodded before continuing to do their own stuff.

*

    "We're home!!" Daehwi's voice can be heard clearly. "Welcome back." Seongwoo welcome them. 

    Daehwi and Jinyoung were wearing matching headbands. "Nice accessory." He pointed the headbands and laugh at them. "I know right Hyung." Daehwi said punching on Jinyoung shoulder lightly. "This guy over here wanted to buy a dog ears." He said poking at Jinyoung cheek while his other arms was around his waist. "Why not, it's cute." He pouted. "You're such a puppy you know." Daehwi was hugging him in front of Seongwoo. "Shut up, what about you, bunny ears?" Jinyoung pinched his cheeks. "It have a special meaning you know..." He said almost whispering. "Idiot Jinyoungie Hyung!" He said running inside. "Daehwi-ah!" Jinyoung ran after him.

    If Seongwoo remembered, Jinyoung and Jihoon made bunny ears with their hands during Pro101. He drop it off and walk to help Daniel make dinner.

* * *

    It was during the meeting time when they gained the courage to ask them the question. It was Minhyun who break the ice. "So, Daehwi do you have something to tell us?" He said with his beautiful face of an emperor. "What story?" He asked with Jinyoung beside him. Jisung cut in when he saw that Minhyun was in trouble. "What about you Jinyoung?" Jinyoung look at him with his clueless face. "I don't know what are you talking about." He said turning to look at Daehwi who was talking with Jaehwan. Jihoon's pupils were wavering. He was twirling his fingers on the table. Guanlin was sitting beside him. "Hyung are you okay?" He put his hand on Jihoon's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." It was when Woojin who was restraining himself blurted it out. "Jihoon saw you two kissing!" He said with his Busan accent. "Ya Woojin-ah, aigoo." It was Daniel who responded first. "Me and hyung what?" He asked tilting his head. "Jihoon said that he saw you two kissing last night." Jinyoung looked at Jihoon's face with a 'what?' face. "I saw it, so don't lie to me." He said with a red face. Daehwi closed his eyes trying to remember whatever they were talking about. "Ah!" He said turning his head to Jinyoung. "Maybe it was that time right hyung?" Jinyoung nod his head. "So you two are not denying it?" Jaehwan said with a shocked face. "Denying what? I mean there was no thing to be denied." Jinyoung look at him. "That time, Daehwi said that there was something in his eye so I went and look at it." He said making all of them look at Jihoon. "They look like they're kissing, beside the way they touch each other that night seemed like they're kissing." He said covering his face with his hands. "Hyung! We're not kissing." Daehwi said pouting. 

    They laugh at the misunderstanding. The members thought become one that night. 'I thought it was real...' They thought.

* * *

   -That night-

    Daehwi was in bed with Jinyoung, Sungwoon was in big room, chatting with the others.

    "Hyung, about earlier," Daehwi said staring at the wall. He earned quiet hum from Jinyoung before continuing. "Is it weird?" Jinyoung looked at him, using his left arm to support his weight as he lift his body to take a better look at Daehwi. "What do you mean?" Daehwi turn his body around to face Jinyoung. "I mean, would it be weird if we kissed?" Jinyoung blinked twice. "I don't think it would be weird." He said ruffling Daehwi's hair. "Then I want to kiss now." He said determined. He still wanted to prove that friends can kiss without feeling weirded with each other "Are you sure?" Jinyoung didn't want him to freak out and hate him. "Really want to." Jinyoung rub his neck nervously. "Daehwi-ah, if we kissed, we will still be friend, right?" He didn't wanted to risk their relationship, at least not now. "Of course, Jinyoungie Hyung, I will always be your friend." Daehwi said as he was just being oblivious with what he just said, friends do not kiss each other on mouth obviously. "Okay then," Jinyoung closed his eyes and Daehwi followed him, just like how he saw the people in the evening drama kiss.

   Jinyoung tilted his head so that their nose wouldn't bump and make their kiss uncomfortable. He put his other hand to Daehwi's nape, while the other still supporting his body. Leaning forward until his lips met with something soft. "Nghh..." He could hear Daehwi moaning quietly while they kiss. He broke their kiss slowly and opened his eyes to look at the boy beside him. "How is it?" He ask, whispering as if someone would hear them in that room. "I love it." Daehwi said after he opened his eyes and smiled at him. "Your lips are so soft." Jinyoung praise him while running his thumb on Daehwi's lips. "Hyung, can we kiss again?" He said with a blush. "You don't need to ask." Jinyoung replied as he dive in and took his mouth on his. Jinyoung keep his had on his nape, Daehwi suddenly wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's neck, bringing him closer just like how he saw in the drama. Jinyoung opened his mouth and suck on Daehwi's lips. Daehwi moaned causing him to open his mouth, and they were kissing with opened mouth,  sucking on each other. Jinyoung moved his tongue into Daehwi's mouth, licking and tasting the boy's. Daehwi moved his tongue too, meeting with Jinyoung's in his mouth. "Hmm...nghh.." After kissing for like an eternity, they broke the kiss, their face were flushed, they were panting heavily. Jinyoung shoved Daehwi's face in his chest, embracing him on the bed. "That felt amazing." He said to the boy, earning a nod from the boy. "That isn't weird, right?" Daehwi tilted his head to look at him. "No, I like kissing with you Hyung." Daehwi smiled while tightening his embrace with Jinyoung. "We should go to sleep now, we have to wake up earlier tomorrow for practice." Jinyoung lay his head on the pillow. "Okay." Daehwi closed his eyes as he was still hugging the man. "Sleep well." Jinyoung said, kissing on his forehead before falling asleep,  dreaming of a certain purple head boy.

* * *

 

    "Sungwoon why are you standing in front of your room?" Jisung asked him. "Ah, Hyung, I just heard something in this room and I think it's something that I wouldn't want to see." He said gulping while grabbing the door knob. 

     "Do you want to take a peek?" Jisung said wiggling his eyebrows. Sungwoon just shrugged. Jisung turned the knob and watch through the small space into the room. Sungwoon followed him and watch under him. They saw their dongsaengs kissing on the bed. Jisung closed the dooor back and looked at Sungwoon with worried face. "Ma-Maybe Daehwi had something in his eyes." Sungwoon looked at him with 'really?' face. "Hyung, can you let me sleep at your bed tonight?" Sungwoon said, he really didn't want to bother the two of them. "Sure, and don't tell the other what we saw." He said as they walked to Jisung's room. "By the way Hyung, do you know where's Guanlin? I need to ask him where did he put my toaster." Jisung rolled his eyes. "I think Seongwoo and Daniel might know where's it, last time I saw them eating toast in the room." He opened the door and saw no one in it. "Strange..where's everyone?" He said before closing the door behind them.

* * *

    " Lai Guanlin, where are we going?" Jihoon asked as he was being dragged by the younger. 

    Guanlin slowly slowing his steps before stopping in front of Jihoon. "Hyung, I-"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see it's to be continued ^♡^ I'll post the continuation soon


End file.
